Lubentia
by Darkeyes17
Summary: G1 Complete: Delight in passion, delight in lust, and sieze each moment of pleasure. Requested by Daenerys Starcatcher. SW/SS Sticky slahy smut.


**A/N: FINALLY I've been able to do this request for Daenerys Starcatcher, who gave me this request AGES ago. I hope you like it hun! She wanted some telepathic influence on sex, as well as intensity and sticky. **

**Verse: **G1

**Warnings:** Slash, sticky interfacing, use of telepathy. Rated M for a reason!

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not in any way own Transformers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lubentia<strong>_ – Latin for 'delight'

* * *

><p>Seekers.<p>

Such agile beings, so graceful in flight, their thoughts – even in the least intelligent Seeker – speeding through their processors like wisps of smoke before they faded and new ones took place.

Starscream was no different. If anything, his thoughts were even harder to grasp as they flew through his mind at a rapid pace, switching from the command meeting they were in, to how his idiot trinemate was doing in the medbay, and even to his experiments. Therefore, it was hard for Soundwave to extend a small tendril of thought as to not interrupt the flier's position. A harder push of his telepathy may make him jump.

Finally, Starscream sensed him, and opened up a small portion of his conscious to him.

'_Request: Accepted?'_

The tricolour jet didn't move, but his optics flicked to the TIC for a moment before thinking. '_Yes.'_

Soundwave let a small smirk of satisfaction slip onto his masked faceplate. He had wanted the Seeker for quite some time now. Especially after he had accidentally telepathically picked up on some desire emanating from the Air Commander himself. Not to mention Starscream was beautiful and willing. He checked his chronometer, eagerly counting the seconds until this meeting could finish so he could join Starscream in his quarters. He barely suppressed a purr of desire at the thought of what he wanted to _do_ to the pretty tricoloured mech.

"Dismissed," Megatron rumbled gruffly, and Soundwave waited patiently for Megatron to dismiss him personally, as he always did after every meeting. It would have triggered his leaders suspicions otherwise.

Megatron waved him off without a word, and he bowed and strode sedately to Starscream's quarters.

The door was unlocked for him, and he strode through, the door sliding back behind him and locking into place. Starscream was waiting for him, smirking with two energon cubes in his hand. He held one out and Soundwave took it, retracting his mask and hastily drinking it. Amused, Starscream murmured, "Ah, what a pretty face you've hidden Soundwave."

Soundwave placed the cube down on a bench and loomed over the flier, optic band darkening with his desire as he felt and saw the knowing lust in the others optics.

"All the better as a reward when it finally comes off," he intoned.

"You know, it's a pity you have that vocaliser. Your real voice is alluring."

Soundwave chuckled, glad that Starscream was reacting in so positive a way. He extended his telepathy, relishing in Starscream taking his barriers down _just_ enough so that he could feel what the jet could. Temptingly over the mental link, he whispered, '_How would you like to experience a telepathic overload?'_

"Mmm, kinky glitch," purred Starscream.

The blue mech took it as an affirmation and prodded at some of the mental defences. He wanted to located the pleasure centre, stimulate it until the tricoloured mech overloaded.

And he wouldn't even have to physically have to touch him for it to happen.

There was a resistance, before the Seeker took the chance and lowered more than what he usually deemed was appropriate.

Soundwave immediately took advantage, surrounding the conscious allowed to him greedily, basking in the anticipation, the desire for him, content to allow Starscream to get used to the intrusion before continuing. Once he did, Soundwave was relentless. He telepathically found all of the sensitive and arousal provoking places in the seeker's frame before stimulating the electrical neuron like receptors in the conscious processor.

Starscream's reaction was immediate.

"NNNNNgggghhh!" he moaned, his knees buckling as a torrent of pleasure unbalanced him. Soundwave's smirking face swam in front of his optics as sensors seemed to be firing everywhere in his hot zones. It felt like hands were everywhere, but Soundwave wasn't even touching him!

'_Yes, you like being taken control of, don't you, little Seeker?'_ the telepath purred into the jets lust laden mind. He dredged up little memories of Starscream with his trinemates, the only two he had trusted in the past to understand his need to let go of control for a while. Of them taking him hard and fast while he was chained, or restrained in some way, or when he clutched to them and they whispered sultry sounding things in his audials.

"Y-yes," the tricoloured mech hissed, another round of telepathic pleasure encompassing him.

It was too much for him to stand, and his knees buckled.

A smooth chuckle reverberated through his processor and audials before hands caught him and carried him over to the berth. Starscream saw nothing once he was laid down on the soft surface, Soundwave having pushed his own memories of pleasure over the mental link. He saw the blue mech with a green Seeker, the flier kneeling in front of the telepath and lapping eagerly at his spike and valve. Another occasion with a femme, the lithe silver frame bouncing atop the pelvic span.

'_Dominance is my usual habit. Would you continue to indulge me?'_

"Make me overload and you get whatever you want," Starscream gasped out, bliss running through him.

Soundwave was going to ruin him for any other lover after this.

"Mmm, not an unappealing thought," Soundwave murmured lowly, having caught the thought.

Starscream had only a second to chuckle before he was hit with burning, white hot pleasure _everywhere_. Places that wouldn't usually feel aroused or sensitive felt like they were ripping all awareness of everything out of him but pleasure, and his frame became abruptly sensitised. It felt like there were hands, mouths, glossas, and heat covering his frame. Under the torrent he screamed, high and shrill, from the sheer magnitude of the feed of desire and lust drilled into him.

His limbs trembled with aftershocks, his spike stiff and hot in its sheathing, his valve thoroughly slick with fresh lubricant. His mouth was open, gasping for air and fans whirring so fast he felt like he would be pushed off the berth from the force.

When his vision finally cleared from the haze of his overload, Starscream saw Soundwave above him, stroking over his cheek with a smug look on his face. "Good?"

Starscream snorted. "You were in my processor. You tell me."

Soundwave's answer was to lower his mouth to the Seeker's and kiss him firmly. Still dazed and bliss filled, frame sensitised to everything, Starscream kissed right back. Before long their glossas met, curiously flicking over the others, pressing the boundaries until the modicum of self control they had fled and passion took its place, both moaning as Starscream pulled the other mech into a glossa-sucking kiss.

Pulling back, the visored mech said hoarsely, "Perhaps I should have acted on our mutual desire earlier."

"Mmm, perhaps," replied Starscream, quirking an optic ridge.

They looked at each other in lusty amusement, the Seeker shifting his legs so they rested to either side of the larger mechs hips. The movement displayed his interface array to its fullest, and the scent of his lubricant reaching Soundwave's olfactory sensors. He inhaled and made a noise of appreciation. Tracing his nose down the Seekers and said, "Such a reaction…"

"Do something with it," challenged Starscream.

"Demanding. Want me to do all the work?"

"You said you liked to dominate," the flier teased in reply. He reached his hands up, stroking in wonderment over the hard, strong lines of his lovers body, such a contrast to his own graceful lines and curves. Although he and Soundwave may disagree on the competence of their leader, their compatibility in the berth was shaping up to be very harmonious indeed.

Soundwave only smiled enigmatically before he abruptly pulled himself back so he was level over the wet and dripping valve.

"What are you-ooh," Starscream trailed off as a warm breath of air ghosted over his valve, making the walls quiver.

The telepath mused, "Such restraint, keeping your spike in."

"Through the mental link, your memories indicated-"

"I wouldn't have minded…but I'm honoured," Soundwave said, before leaning in and swiping his glossa in a broad lick over the entrance. The reaction was immediate, earning a buck of crimson hips. He could only chuckle at the look on Starscream's face, his mouth open and panting once more. He enjoyed doing this for the few lovers he had. Overwhelming them mentally before making them scream. Not only did it give him that sense of given power, but seeing his partners pleasured and by his hand? It made him feel satisfied.

He inhaled again, before burying his face between the slim legs and delving his glossa between the slick crevice, clamping his hands down on the red hips to keep him in place.

"Uh…uh," groaned Starscream, fighting the urge to writhe under the sudden surge of delightful stimulation.

It was so good. The glossa writhed within him and sought all those lovely sensor nodes near the entrance and teased the ones further in with the tip. He almost couldn't believe that this was _Soundwave_ who was licking him out. "Primus," he swore softly, "def- uh..definitely should have jumped you before now."

Soundwave only chuckled into the warm, tight channel, content that Starscream would keep his hips still, and slowly reached up to the quivering wings lying on the berth and stroked along the bottom edge of them. They twitched violently, before pressing back into his hands. Delighted by the encouragement it was, he continued to stroke while his mouth and glossa slowly sucked over the sensor laden edges of the valve.

The Seeker, to his slight embarrassment, mewled softly, but then cried out when – gratified by the responses – the blue mech turned his speakers on, a low, deep thrum from them flowing through him.

"Too m-much, ngggh," gasped Starscream.

Soundwave knew the time was right and rumbled deeply into the slick valve while gently pinching those pretty wings.

A hot wash of lubricant flooded into Soundwave's mouth as the flier cried out again in rapture, the overload not quite as hard, but just as delicious to watch. Those crimson optics glowed brightly, and the wings trembled hard enough to rattle in his grip, the valve around his glossa clamping down hard in release.

Pulling away, the telepath delved into Starscream's mind for a moment to make sure he was not too sensitized before he moved on. Otherwise, instead of pleasure, there would be pain.

Ah, good. One thing he could say is that the tricoloured mech had stamina.

"More?" he asked seductively while Starscream recovered.

"You bet your shiny blue aft. Frag me already," Starscream demanded, wiggling and writhing with need. His overloads had been wonderful, no doubt, but the need for more was swamping him. The inexplicable need to be claimed, filled, and then overloaded yet again.

Without further ado, Soundwave opened his panel, visor glinting in desire from the last vestiges of his restraint sliding away, leaving the gleaming silver spike standing erect and proud.

Starscream craned his neck up and let out a happy chirr. "Very nice," he complimented, spreading his thighs winder in invitation.

An invitation the larger mech could not deny as he adjusted his grip on the slim red hips and slowly slid into that clenching heat. They made no coherent sound as the thick invader cleaved the valve, moans, groans and pants weaving the song of interfacing through their audials. Starscream wiggled his hips again, in slight discomfort. Thankfully the blue mech gave him a few seconds to adjust before hilting himself with a pleased sigh.

"Perfection," he complimented, leaning down to nuzzle charcoal faceplates.

"Frag yeah. Now…hard."

Soundwave wasted no time in tucking his hands under the slimmer mech and grasping the back of his shoulders, before pulling out and slamming back with a demanding thrust.

The Seeker swore he saw stars in that moment, throwing his helm back with a keen.

He wasn't idle, his hands scrabbling over the thick blue armour, sliding past seams and rubbing and pinching wiring, sensors, anything to get his lover as incoherent as he was.

"You like being dominated, my little Seeker. You like being called that. Reminds you how powerful I am over you." Starscream moaned in response, valve clenching tighter over the spike within. Soundwave continued, "I've seen some of your fantasies. You'd like someone to overload all over those pretty wings of yours. Paint them silver…while you're tied up and helpless." His own sensual whisper was turning him on, and he drove harder in to the sweet perfection of the tight channel around his erection.

"Nnn…nnnn….damn you, YES!" shrieked Starscream helplessly, wrapping his legs around Soundwave's hips for an even better friction of their bodies where they joined.

Soundwave moaned, low and deep, self control rapidly bleeding out with each delicious thrust in and out.

"C-come with me," begged the Seeker.

The telepath ground their hips together, shouting as he felt a heavy ache settle at the base of his spike. Just…a bit…more…

The clang of their hips added to their noises, both panting and crying out now, incoherent with delight.

Soundwave overloaded with a roar, bucking up and holding there as hot fluid splashed out into the tight, sensitive walls around him, triggering Starscream's screaming and screeching overload, his noisiest of the night. They clung to each other through the intensity of their passion, fluids dripping onto the berth from both of them, condensation forming on their frames and slicking them as they collapsed together, arms wound around each other.

When he could finally talk again, Starscream muttered, "Yeah…so having you in my berth again."

"Agreed."

"Mmm….like this with others?"

"None that are so….reactive," replied Soundwave, shifting his hips to pull out his spike from the drenched valve. A pure bolt of satisfaction raced through his spinal strut as he saw their intermingled fluids coating the entrance. He tucked his spent appendage away before flopping gracelessly down next to the Seeker who was stretching languidly in an altogether smug fashion.

"No one has made me scream like that for a while," he admitted.

"Good."

"Possessive?"

"Sometimes."

"Hhmm…good. We can figure out a little arrangement perhaps," said Starscream with a slow, cat-ate-the-cream grin.

Soundwave tilted his helm to the side with a smile of his own. "Indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DONE! Wow, this sucker finally bit me and demanded me to write it. Well Daenerys, I hope that was what you were looking for. **

**Reviews are much loved! This is my first SW/SS. (Oh boy, am I smutted out….for now ;D)**


End file.
